


The Christian & The Cheerleader Part 1

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: One Tree Hill [6]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Jacob James, Brooke Davis/Lucas Scott, Haley James Scott/Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer/Lucas Scott
Series: One Tree Hill [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685140





	The Christian & The Cheerleader Part 1

It's a new school year at Tree Hill High, especially for new comer, Jacob James, the younger brother of Haley James. As the young teen arrives to the school, he's met with a somewhat positive welcoming. He sits down in the principal's office and discusses about the special ed classes, however he's required to take gym class with the other students. Next, Haley and Lucas talk about Jacob's first day and are extremely nervous. Afterwards, Brooke eavesdrops on the conversation, wondering what's going on until Jacob catches her. He introduces himself to her and they head off to class together. As Jacob begins his first class, he takes a seat next to Lucas, who 


End file.
